An augmented-reality device may be configured to display augmented-reality images to provide the illusion that virtual objects, sometimes referred to as holograms, are present in a real-world physical space. Further, the augmented-reality device may be configured to capture an augmented-reality image for later playback. The captured augmented-reality image may have a particular pose (e.g., 6 degrees of freedom (DOF): x, y, z, yaw, pitch, roll) representative of the camera position at the time of image capture.